Lady in red II
by Shiyagi
Summary: Kontynuacja ,,Lady in red" tym razem z inną parą. Furihata zauważa, że w jego związku dzieje się do tego stopnia źle, że w przypływie emocji postanawia się wyprowadzić. Czy Akashi w porę zauważy swoją winę? / zachciało mi sie akafuri ;u; / co ja znowu wymyśliłam D: / niech żyje miłość ; ;


Miesiąc po pamiętnym incydencie znanym wśród znajomych jako ,,Aomine, gitara i pani w czerwonym" w związku Kagamiego i durnej pałki zaczęło się poprawiać, natomiast w związku innej pary – psuć. I to porządnie. I nie dlatego, że ktoś miał przez tydzień gorszy okres i wiele mu się nie udało, oraz nie dlatego, że ktoś był przesadnie nerwowy. Nie. Podłoże tego problemu było zupełnie inne i raczej wynikało z braku świadomości jego istnienia przez dłuższy czas.  
>Furihata akceptował w Akashim naprawdę wiele. Czasem wręcz chorobliwą zazdrość, zaborczość, chęć wiecznej kontroli, przejawy sadyzmu. Dokonał tego w bardzo prosty sposób – był osobą, która stara się zwracać uwagę na pozytywy, no i.. miał o sobie tak niskie zdanie, iż można się pokusić o stwierdzenie, że dziękował Bogu, że ktoś taki jak Akashi w ogóle się nim zainteresował. Po dziś dzień nie znał powodu takiego stanu rzeczy, więc wymyślił sobie historię o Amorze ze strzałami i bardzo w nią wierzył, odkładając na bok fakt, że była kompletnie infantylna. O cierpliwości Furihaty mówiło się ,,nieskończona". Gdyby tylko znajomi tej ciekawej pary wiedzieli, jak bardzo się mylili.. Wszystko ma swoje granice, zarówno tolerancja, jak i cierpliwość. Jego również. Wszystko dało się znieść, to, że mieli w domu służącą (tak, przeszkadzało mu to – w głębi duszy nie miał nic przeciwko sprzątaniu i gotowaniu, więc nieszczególnie przyjmował do wiadomości fakt, że ktoś robi to za niego), to, że mógł pracować tylko na pół etatu, bo jego partner nie zgadzał się na więcej, to, że nawet nie mógł iść na wieczór kawalerski Fukudy, bo ,,Kouki, nie zniósłbym myśli, że być może jakaś lafirynda tańczyłaby tuż przed tobą". Lista rzeczy, których Furihata nie mógł robić albo które ktoś robił za niego rosła z każdym dniem i razem z jego irytacją. Zwyczajnie czuł, że za niedługo Akashi uzależni go od siebie do tego stopnia, że nie będzie się mógł bez jego przyzwolenia nawet podetrzeć. I znał swojego partnera na tyle, by wiedzieć, że ten właśnie do takiego stanu rzeczy dąży. Nie wątpił, że być może w ten sposób Akashi okazuje mu swoją miłość, lecz po prostu chciał w tym związku mieć własne zdanie, a nie tylko jeden wyraz. I o ile gdy byli nastolatkami sprzeciw był dużo łatwiejszy, o tyle gdy stał się dorosłym mężczyzną przychodziło mu to z wielkim trudem. Cóż za ironia losu.<br>Feralnym dniem okazał się ten, w którym szef Furihaty stracił pracę, a jego siostra nagle zadzwoniła, by mu powiedzieć, że już nie jest zaproszony na jej ślub. Winna temu wszystkiemu była jedna osoba.  
>I z tą właśnie osobą Furihata planował odbyć poważną i 'spokojną' rozmowę na temat kontroli i wtrącania się w czyjeś życie. Ze spokojnym rozpoczęciem mu nie wyszło, gdyż w nadmiarze emocji po prostu rzucił teczkę na stół i intensywnie przyglądał się swojemu partnerowi.<br>- Seijuurou, c-czy mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego to zrobiłeś?  
>Akashi tylko spojrzał na niego ze stoickim spokojem i pociągnął łyk swojej kawy. Nie widział absolutnie żadnego problemu w swoim zachowaniu.<br>- Kouki, o czym ty mówisz?  
>- Dobrze wiesz! Zwolniłeś mojego szefa!<br>- Ściślej mówiąc, to nie ja go zwolniłem. Niemniej jednak należało mu się – po prostu cię nie doceniał.  
>Aha. Czyli wykonał standardowy manewr rekina biznesu i potęgi w świecie gospodarki pod tytułem ,,Jeden telefon i nie masz pracy".<br>- Kouki, dlaczego przejmujesz się obcym mężczyzną? Łączyło cię z nim coś? Ja już ci nie wystarczam?  
>No i się zaczęło. Znowu będzie zazdrosny, choć kompletnie nie powinien.<br>- Nie, nic mnie z nim nie ł-łączyło. Ale w głowie mi się nie mieści, że go zwolniłeś, bo kazał mi poprawić interpunkcję w dokumentach!  
>- Ileż mam ci powtarzać, że nie zwolniłem go osobiście, tylko doprowadziłem do jego zwolnienia? No i właśnie to nazywam niedocenianiem. Twoje dokumenty zapewne były napisane doskonale, po prostu to on nie potrafił zobaczyć kompetencji własnego pracownika, a w takim razie nie nadawał się na kierownika. Powinieneś być mi wdzięczny.<br>Furihata już nie miał pojęcia, co dziwi go bardziej – niezmącona pewność i wiara Akashiego w jego umiejętności, czy to, że jeszcze żądał za to wszystko wdzięczności. Przecież to jest już przesada!  
>Pozostała jeszcze sprawa ślubu..<br>- Wyjaśnij mi jeszcze jedną rzecz, Sei.  
>- Tak, Kouki?<br>- Tego nie rozumiem jeszcze bardziej! Jak mogłeś zadzwonić do mojej siostry i jej powiedzieć, że nie przyjdę na jej ślub?  
>O ile jedna strona starała się utrzymywać spokój, o tyle ta druga go traciła.<br>- Dlaczego nie rozumiesz rzeczy oczywistych? Nie możesz iść beze mnie. Twoja siostra wie o naszym związku, ale prosiła cię, żebyś przed rodziną pokazał się z kobietą, prawda? W życiu się na to nie zgodzę.  
>- A z-zapytałeś mnie o zdanie? Że m-może nie chcę opuścić n-najważniejszego dnia w życiu mojej siostry? I p-pójdę s-sam? Do tego z jakiej racji p-podsłuchujesz moje rozmowy? – Furihata na tyle, na ile mógł, leczył się z jąkania, jednak w trakcie kłótni wracał do starych nawyków. Tym bardziej, że mina Akashiego coraz bardziej zdawała się mówić ,,Zaczynasz przekraczać niebezpieczną granicę, Kouki".<br>- Mowy nie ma. Albo pójdziesz ze mną, albo wcale. I to, co ty nazywasz podsłuchiwaniem, ja nazywam rutynową kontrolą.  
>Rutynową kontrolą?! Przecież to kompletnie bezczelne i zakrawa o brak zaufania w związku!<br>- Dlaczego d-do tego stopnia d-decydujesz o moim życiu?!  
>- Bo sam tego nie zrobisz. Przecież od zawsze tak było, i nigdy ci to nie przeszkadzało.<br>- A czy kiedykolwiek zapytałeś mnie, jak się z tym czuję?  
>- Po co? Przecież wiem, że ci z tym dobrze i wygodnie. Kouki, proszę, zakończmy temat i chodźmy się razem wykąpać. Będzie miło, obiecuję. – zamruczał.<br>Tego już było za wiele. To podchodziło pod chorobę! Rzeczywiście, jeszcze te trzy lata temu, gdy oboje chodzili do liceum, było mu z tym dobrze, że Akashi tak o niego dbał i często podejmował decyzję za nich oboje. Tylko, że teraz byli dorosłymi ludźmi. Odpowiedzialnymi i zdolnymi do podejmowania samodzielnych decyzji o swoim życiu. Furihata już nawet nie czuł, że ma na własność wyraz – on miał na własność tylko pytajnik i wykrzyknik, bo wyrazy również przejmował Akashi.  
>Ingerowanie w jego życie do tego stopnia przelało wszelaką czarę goryczy.<br>- Nie będzie.  
>- Co powiedziałeś?<br>- Nie będzie! K-końca tematu nie będzie, k-kąpieli nie będzie, nic nie będzie, b-bo wychodzę. Wrócę, jak się trochę n-nad sobą z-zastanowisz.  
>- Kouki, cofnij to, bo powiedziałeś o parę słów za dużo i będziesz tego żałował. I nigdzie nie pójdziesz!<br>Ale było już za późno. Furihata niewiele myśląc zabrał ze stołu biedną, ciśniętą wcześniej teczkę i wybiegł, zostawiając swojego ukochanego z ogromnym mętlikiem w głowie, próbującego nie dopuścić do myśli, że mógł gdziekolwiek popełnić błąd.

* * *

><p>- Ryouta, Tetsuya, Daiki, Taiga, miło was widzieć.<br>Przerażone twarze wyżej wymienionych panów nie zdradzały entuzjazmu co do tego spotkania. Do tego byli poniekąd zdziwieni, że nie ma z nim Furihaty. Jeśli Akashi wezwał ich wszystkich, to znaczy, że miał do nich gruby interes. Aż się trzęśli na myśl, co wymyślił.  
>- T-Tak, Akashicchi, ciebie też..<br>- Nawzajem, Akashi-kun.  
>- Terefere, po co my tutaj? – zapytał inteligentnie Aomine i przy okazji wyręczył Kagamiego.<br>Nie pytając o zdanie swoich kompanów Akashi zamówił im po drinku. Zadowoleni byli wszyscy poza Kagamim – w końcu musiał dziś robić za kierowcę, więc nie mógł pić.  
>- Mam dla was zadanie.<br>_,, Zlituj się, nie jesteśmy już w gimnazjum.." _ Mimo tej myśli Aomine, Kise i Kuroko dobrze wiedzieli, że lepiej nie odmawiać byłemu kapitanowi.  
>- O co chodzi, Akashi-kun? – Kuroko zdecydował się przerwać chwilową ciszę.<br>- Zadanie jest stosunkowo proste. Chcę, żeby Kouki do mnie wrócił, jednak nie odbiera ode mnie telefonu, a gdy przyjechałem do jego matki go odebrać, to powiedziała, że przykro jej, ale jej syn nie chce mnie widzieć. To dosyć niespotykane, ale niemniej jednak chciałbym, żebyście to załatwili.  
>- Furihatacchi… - zaczął Kise.<br>- … cię … - kontynuował Kagami.  
>- … rzucił?! – dokończyła pozostała dwójka.<br>- Powariowaliście? Nigdy nie miałby na tyle odwagi, żeby się ze mną rozstać. Ale nabył odwagę, by się wyprowadzić.  
>Cała czwórka panów spojrzała po sobie. Co takiego zrobił Akashi, że Furihata, TEN Furihata o nieskończonej cierpliwości się wyprowadził?!<br>- Co zrobiłeś? – warknął Kagami.  
>- Nic.<br>- Akashicchi, daruj proszę, ale tak bez powodu by od ciebie nie odszedł..  
>- Twierdzi, że za bardzo ingeruję w jego życie. Co jest kompletną nieprawdą. Ja tylko się o niego troszczę, i chcę, żeby żyło mu się jak najlepiej.<br>- Konkrety, Akashi. Bezpodstawnie by tak chyba nie uznał, nie? – Aomine starał się myśleć logicznie.  
>Akashi zebrał się w sobie i pomijając wiele wątków, które także wpłynęły na wyprowadzkę Furiaty, a których zdawał się nie zauważać, skrócił swoją historię do opowieści o siostrze i zwolnionym szefie.<br>- I ty się dziwisz, że się wyprowadził?! Ja to bym cię od razu wykopał! – uniósł się Kagami.  
>- Nie tym tonem, Taiga. I nie mógłbyś mnie, jak to ująłeś, 'wykopać' z mojego własnego mieszkania.<br>- Bo co?! Stary, przyznaj się wreszcie sam przed sobą, zrobiłeś błąd i przegiąłeś! Mało tego, sam powinieneś to naprawić, nikt go nie pójdzie przepraszać za ciebie!  
>Aomine zasłonił swojemu chłopakowi usta w obawie przed powiedzeniem gorszych rzeczy i jego nagłą utratą życia, a Kise ze strachu przytulił się do Kuroko. Gdyby oczy Akashiego mogły mordować, to Aomine już zbierałby na pogrzeb miłości swojego życia.<br>- JA nie zrobiłem błędu. NIGDZIE. To on zachowuje się irracjonalnie, i mam nadzieję, że to do Ciebie dotarło, Taiga.  
>- A-Akashicchi.. – zaczął nieśmiało Kise.<br>- Tak, Ryouta?  
>- Może spróbuj..<br>- Nie słuchaj go! On czyta romansidła i niszczy ludziom życie! – krzyknęła cała pozostała trójka. Wciąż pamiętali wydarzenia sprzed miesiąca.  
>- I robi wstyd na osiedlu! – dodał Kagami.<br>- To nie ja, tylko Aominecchi. –burknął Kise.  
>- A która tępa pała mi doradziła, żeby mu publicznie zaśpiewać?! Jeszcze potem dostałem wpierdol!<br>O tym, że pomijając obrażenia cielesne wrócił do mieszkania, zapomniał. Takiego focha Kise nie miał już od dawna, mogłoby się wydawać, że nawet Kuroko nie uda się go udobruchać, jednak przynajmniej mieli go na trochę z głowy.  
>Akashi postanowił zasięgnąć rady u mistrza spokoju i związkowego eksperta z odrobiną oleju w głowie.<br>- Tetsuya, co byś zrobił na moim miejscu?  
>Kuroko spokojnie pociągnął łyk swojego waniliowego drinka i po chwilowej wewnętrznej kłótni z samym sobą wyraził najszczerszą opinię w swoim życiu.<br>- Przeprosiłbym. Jeśli dopuszczenie do siebie myśli o błędzie, Akashi-kun, jest niewykonalne, to proszę, zrób chociaż tyle. I wysłuchaj, co Furihata-kun ma ci do powiedzenia. Z pewnością nadal Cię kocha, ale niewykluczone, że ma do ciebie sporo zastrzeżeń, które długo trzymał w sobie.  
>Propozycja Kuroko wydawała się całkiem sensowna i byłaby do wykonania, gdyby nie pierwsze słowo. Akashi miał przepraszać? Za co? Za to, że go kocha? Czy też może za to, że dba, by wiodło mu się jak najlepiej? A może za to, że nie chce, żeby Furihata go zdradzał, więc go kontroluje? Gdzie tu powód do przeprosin?<br>Przez całą resztę spotkania milczał, usiłując przemyśleć, co ma zrobić, skoro jego koledzy nie byli zbyt chętni, by mu pomóc. Do końca dnia nie odzyskał humoru.

* * *

><p>Przez następne trzy dni Kouki dalej nie odbierał od niego telefonu i wziął wolne w pracy, a od Kuroko Akashi dowiedział się rzeczy niezbyt pozytywnej – że nadal nie chce go widzieć i wyprowadził się od matki, nie powiedział jednak gdzie. Przypomniał sobie, że poza Fukudą jego ukochany miał innego przyjaciela – Kawaharę. W jednej chwili już wiedział, gdzie go szukać. Znajomości robią swoje.<br>Niezwłocznie udał się do Kawahary, licząc, że u niego znajdzie swojego uciekiniera. Ku jego zdziwieniu drzwi były otwarte, toteż pozwolił sobie wejść. W mieszkaniu nie było nikogo, tylko jakiś głos z łazienki śpiewał pod prysznicem. Od razu go rozpoznał. Mam cię, moja zgubo!  
>- Laaady in reeed is dancing with meeee..<br>Akashi nie mógł się powstrzymać od uśmiechu. Furihata zawsze śpiewał, gdy był sam w domu. I zawsze miał ten sam, idiotyczny repertuar.  
>Nie tracąc swej wrodzonej i ogromnej kultury osobistej zapukał do drzwi łazienki.<br>- Kouki, wyjdź.  
>- Jak mnie znalazłeś?! A w ogóle to jest włamanie, wiesz?!<br>- Drzwi były otwarte. Poza tym nic nie ukradłem. Wyjdź, proszę, chcę z tobą porozmawiać.  
>- A-ale ja nie chcę! Skoro przyszedłeś, to możesz też wyjść, p-prawda?<br>- Nie widzieliśmy się trzy dni, a ty już stałeś się bezczelny? Ale dobrze. W takim razie nigdzie nie pójdę, dopóki nie porozmawiamy.  
>Położenie Furihaty było tragiczne. Jedyne, co miał na sobie, to ręcznik luźno owinięty wokół bioder, bo często nie zabierał ubrań na zmianę do łazienki, na dodatek Akashi go znalazł, i, tego mógł być pewien, nie wyjdzie. Czyli albo w tej chwili opuści łazienkę i z nim porozmawia, albo będzie tu tkwił do jutra, aż Kawahara nie wróci do domu z nocnej zmiany. Nieszczególnie uśmiechała mu się perspektywa spędzenia całej nocy w łazience półnago, do tego z Akashim po drugiej stronie drzwi, toteż niechętnie je otworzył.<br>- Nie wierzę, że to powiem, ale będziesz musiał się ubrać, bo inaczej się nie powstrzymam. Trzy dni cię nie było w domu..  
>- J-ja nic nie muszę.<br>- To zamiast rozmowy otrzymasz porządną dawkę przyjemności, a potem wracamy do mnie.  
>- N-nie.<br>- To idź się ubrać.  
>Przynajmniej go uprzedził. W innej sytuacji w sekundę ściągnąłby mu ten ręcznik, a potem doszłoby do pierwszego razu, kiedy Furihata miałby wyrzuty sumienia, że jest niekonsekwentny i mimo swojego uporu przespał się z Akashim. Nie popierał takich sposobów na pogodzenie się, toteż poszedł się ubrać.<br>- To o c-czym chciałeś porozmawiać?  
>- O nas. Musisz wrócić do domu, wiesz o tym.<br>- M-mów tak dalej, to nie wrócę. Poza tym, p-po raz kolejny mnie kontrolujesz, nawet nie chcesz mi dać spokoju i wypytujesz znajomych, co się ze mną d-dzieje i g-gdzie mieszkam.  
>- Bo się o ciebie martwię. A jakby ci się coś stało? W życiu bym sobie tego nie wybaczył!<br>Furihata westchnął ciężko. Ta strona Akashiego była wspaniała i zawsze ją doceniał i podziwiał, jednak nie mógł dać się złamać. Nie teraz. Nie tutaj.  
>- A podejmowanie decyzji za mnie już sobie wybaczasz?<br>- Kouki, ja doskonale wiem co robię. Tak jest najlepiej. Nie chcę, żebyś popełniał w życiu błędy, nie chcę, żebyś mnie zdradzał, i nie chcę, żebyś cokolwiek robił beze mnie, bo inaczej odchodzę od zmysłów, co się z tobą dzieje.  
>- Każdy musi popełniać błędy. Nie zdradzam Cię, bo nie wiem, c-czy to wiesz, ale nie u-umiałbym nawet tego zrobić. I.. m-musisz mi zaufać. Chociaż to jedno musisz zrobić.<br>W normalnej sytuacji Akashi najprawdopodobniej by się oburzył, że słyszy zwrot do jego zacnej osoby w trybie rozkazującym, jednak na tyle, na ile potrafił, pojmował sytuację. To nie był rozkaz – to była rozpaczliwa prośba o zmianę.  
>Przez te trzy dni poza zbieraniem informacji na temat obecnego samopoczucia Koukiego i jego życia sporo przemyślał. Nadal nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że zrobił błąd, ale wiedział, że w którymś miejscu mógł przekroczyć granicę i zranić ukochaną osobę. I choć nie znosił Kagamiego za jego głośny styl bycia i brak szacunku jedno musiał mu przyznać – musi to naprawić.<br>- Spróbuję.  
>- C-co powiedziałeś?<br>- Spróbuję ci zaufać. Ale jeśli będziesz gdzieś wychodził beze mnie, to..  
>- Wiem, mam zadzwonić trzy razy i dać ci znać, że wszystko jest w porządku.<br>Nawet nie był zły, że mu przerwano. Dobry początek zmian.  
>- I możesz iść na ślub swojej siostry. Już jej to powiedziałem.<br>- P-poważnie?! Mogę?!  
>- Ale z kobietą wybraną przeze mnie.<br>**- **Wiedziałem, że gdzieś jest haczyk..  
>- Wróć do mnie. Pomijając wszystko – po prostu wróć.<br>- Aż t-tak ci zależy?  
>- To nie oczywiste? Bez ciebie nawet nie mam ochoty wracać do domu, poza tym ostatnie trzy dni były jak piekło.<br>Furihata nie chciał cudów, nie oczekiwał błagań na kolanach, bukietów róż pod drzwiami każdego dnia i wielkich zapewnień ,,Ja się zmienię! Nigdy już cię nie zranię!", bo wiedział, że w przypadku Akashiego zmiany, jeśli już istnieją, są małe i często niezauważalne. Poza tym jego chłopak miał swoją godność i nie zamierzał się zniżać do takiego poziomu, choć nie ukrywał, że bardzo mu zależało.  
>Furihata chciał tylko tego jednego zapewnienia, że spróbuje mu zaufać. Bo to oznacza powolny koniec z kontrolą i uzależnianiem od siebie. Krok po kroku doprowadzi do tego, że Akashi zrozumie, że potrafi samodzielnie myśleć, że chce być choć trochę niezależny i podejmować decyzje.<br>Chcąc przekonać się o tym na własne oczy wrócił do mieszkania Akashiego i tam się z nim pogodził. O dziwo nie miał wyrzutów sumienia, że tak łatwo pozwolił na nadrobienie ostatnich trzech dni w kontekście seksualnym – sam zdążył za tym trochę zatęsknić. No i nie ukrywajmy, chciał mu dać drugą i ostatnią szansę. Miłość podobno polega na tym, że się wybacza i stara naprawiać błędy. Furihata niezwykle w to wierzył i dzień po dniu patrzył, jak Akashi ufa mu coraz bardziej, i ingeruje w jego życie i decyzje coraz mniej. A to bardzo się liczyło i dawało szansę na wejście na nową drogę związku, która nigdy nie sprawi, że w przypływie emocji się wyprowadzi.


End file.
